Blue Eyes
by Rafael9692
Summary: Draco excede os níveis mágicos após uma súbita proteção, ele é um espião, mas de quem é a sua lealdade? Harry quer Gina de volta, mas pq não consegue conversar com ela? Um bebê, Voldemort, ofidioglosia, horcruxes. Quem vencerá? Bem ou mal? YAOI HD x DR
1. Apresentação e Avisos

Título: Blue Eyes  
Autor: Rafael 9692  
Shipper: Harry/Draco, Draco/Rony  
Classificação: T (para maiores de 13 anos)  
Gênero: Yaoi, Romance e Angst (se eu conseguir)  
Spoiler: De todos os livros de Harry Potter, inclusive o do "Enigma do Príncipe"

Disclaimer: Os personagens e os direitos autorais pertencem a Joanne K. Rowling, eu apenas estou pegando emprestando e fazendo-os sofrerem um pouquinho mais. Porém, a fanfic é minha, então antes de usar uma idéia minha me avise. Não sabe como se avisa? Vai ao meu profile e clica em enviar mensagem, aguarde uma autorização e depois pode usar. Se não for pedir muito, deixar uma N/A avisando o que foi retirado dessa fic.

**Aviso:** Essa fic tem conteúdo Yaoi e, talvez, Lemon. O capítulo que tiver conteúdo Lemon terá um aviso antes, e a classificação mudará para NC-17. Você não sabe o que é Yaoi? Pense em um garoto bonitinho... Pensou? Agora pense em outro garoto... Imagine eles se agarrando e se beijando. Gostou? Não? Então o que faz aqui lendo minha fic?

Você não sabe o que é Lemon? É uma cena de sexo explicito, proibido para menores de 17 anos.

**Nota do Autor: **Essa aqui é apenas uma apresentação da fic, não é a história propriamente dita. Eu apenas coloquei a apresentação como um aviso para vocês, leitores, que uma nova fanfic logo estará no ar. E um aviso para que eu adiante o desenvolvimento da fic. Eu já tenho alguns capítulos prontos, mas eu não vou postar ainda porque quero ter uns capítulos prontos antes de iniciar a fic... Isso é apenas uma medida para prevenir atrasos nas atualizações. Mas quer uma dica de leitura? Leia Green Eyes. Você já leu? Leia Sangreal, que é uma UA (universo alternativo), de vampiros, magos e lobisomens. Ela conta a história pegando a base em RPG's, é bem interessante. Se possível, mande uma mensagem para a escritora pedindo para ela atualizar, já que faz seis meses que a autora não atualiza.

Eu já tenho um Beta, que é o Kalyl, que, assim como eu, está fazendo uma fic. Ele já postou a apresentação... Se quiser dar uma passadinha lá, a fic é "O ANIMAGO". E reviews serão sempre bem-vindas, assim como idéias. Mande a sua(s) idéia(s), já que eu tenho pouquíssima. Se quiser acompanhar o desenvolvimento da fic é só ir ao meu profile, onde direi quantos capítulos eu tenho.

**Avisos da história:** Aqui eu vou colocar os dados da história. A fic se passa no sétimo ano. Um pouco depois do velório de Dumbledore. A história sobre as horcruxes vai permanecer nessa fic. Mudarei alguns personagens, como o Professor Binns, que deixara de ser professor, acho ele MUITO depressivo. E talvez eu mude o corpo docente, mas são planos para o futuro. Alguns personagens poderão sofrer mudanças drásticas de personalidades, tal transformação ocorrerá por eventos na fic. Se não tiver uma explicação na fic, eu colocarei em uma N/A.

_Resumo: Draco excede os níveis mágicos após uma proteção inesperada, ele é um espião, mas de que lado esta a sua lealdade? Harry quer voltar com Gina, mas o que o impede de falar apenas três palavras para a ruiva? Um bebê, Voldemort, chapéu seletor, ofidioglosia, horcruxes. Snape continua sendo um espião, mas o que mudou? Voldemort parou com os ataques, por quê? O que acontece quando o amor já não é mais o suficiente? Conseguirá Harry resolver toda sua vida em apenas um ano? Quem sairá ganhando? Luz ou Trevas? YAOI, HPxDM/DMxRW._


	2. Capítulo 1

Título: Blue Eyes  
Autor: Rafael9692 (para entrar em contato, vá ao meu perfil).  
Shipper: Harry x Draco/ Draco x Rony  
Classificação: Para maiores de 13, só por precaução.  
Gênero: Romance, Yaoi e, se eu conseguir, Angst  
Partes: Nem eu sei se vai ter fim...

Disclaimer: os personagens, definitivamente NÃO me pertencem... É tudo da JK, eu só tomei emprestado pra fazer essa fic. Eu não ganho NADA fazendo essa fic... só horas na frente do computador e suas maravilhosas reviews ^^

Summary: Draco excede os níveis mágicos após uma súbita proteção, ele é um espião, mas de quem é a sua lealdade? Harry quer Gina de volta, mas por que não consegue conversar com ela? Um bebê, Voldemort, ofidioglosia, horcruxes. Quem vencerá? Bem ou mal? YAOI HPxDM / DMxRW (o summary inteiro esta no final da apresentação)

* * *

Aviso 1: Essa fic é YAOI, e tem insinuações mais que claras de relacionamento homossexual, então se num gosta de dois homens se agarrando e outras coisas mais... Cai fora. Vai me criticar? Que não seja por ser Yaoi, porque isso não vai mudar.

Aviso 2: Vai usar uma idéia minha? Me avisa... Os personagens não são meus, mas a idéia tenha a certeza que me pertence, então pense antes de copiar algo sem permissão.

* * *

HyD

A casa dos Dursleys não mudou nada todos esses anos, ao passar pela porta da frente pode-se ver um corredor direto para a sala de estar e uma escada a direita que leva para os quartos e um banheiro. Seguindo pela sala de estar, tem a cozinha à frente e uma porta a direita que leva para o pequeno jardim. Desde a chegada inesperada de três bruxos à quase 17 anos, a única coisa que indica que o tempo passou são as fotos em cima da lareira, mostrando uma família aparentemente perfeita. Contudo, uma pessoa que não esta presente nessas recordações se encontra no andar de cima.

O garoto que mora nesta casa, a número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros, parece ter sofrido um grande estirão neste verão. Harry ainda com seus cabelos rebeldes e negros, pele morena, dono de maravilhosos olhos verdes, agora aparentava ter alcançado, finalmente, um metro e oitenta centímetros.

Harry meditava sobre algumas coisas em seu quarto. Ele continuou com o antigo quarto de Duda, o menor da casa. Assim como tinha prometido a Dumbledore, ficou na casa dos Dursleys até completar dezessete anos, já que após este prazo o feitiço de proteção dado pelo sangue de tia Petúnia acabaria. Agora, que atingiu a maioridade, aos dezessete anos tinha total liberdade para fazer magia, dias antes mandou uma coruja para o Sr. Weasley pedindo para passar na toca o resto das suas férias (o que o surpreendeu foi não ter recebido um convite antes). Não que ele esperasse uma resposta negativa, Arthur, Molly e seus filhos o tratam como um membro da família, mas a educação o impedia de aparecer por lá sem um aviso prévio.

O único problema seria como ir para lá, já que nos anos anteriores ele foi de carro voador, com o pó flú e de...

"É claro, como não tinha pensado nisso" exclamou Harry.

Tinha esquecido quase que completamente que Arthur tinha ligado a casa dos Dursleys com a rede de flú. O meio de transporte já estava resolvido, só faltava Edwiges chegar com a resposta dos Weasleys.

Harry não tinha medo de ficar alguns dias após o aniversário na casa de seus tios, pois os únicos que sabiam a verdade sobre a proteção do sangue de Pétúnia eram Dumbledore, agora morto, e Snape, que mostrou sua fidelidade inabalável pela Ordem da Fênix.

Harry ainda tentava processar tudo o que lhe foi explicado por um membro da ordem. Ele sabia que Dumbledore, após lutar com Voldemort no ano retrasado, seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, recebeu uma maldição, com efeito retardado, que deixou o braço negro e sem vida, e que após isso Severus Snape impediu que a maldição se espalhasse ainda mais pelo corpo.

O que Harry definitivamente não sabia era que Severus não conseguiu impedir a maldição de se espalhar, e sim, apenas retardar o seu efeito. É uma maldição com efeitos estranhos, pois não mata de uma vez, mas se espalha da ponta dos dedos e vai escurecendo o trajeto até o coração, onde termina o seu efeito transformando o sangue em veneno.

Felizmente a maldição tem cura, porém fazê-la demoraria MUITO tempo, e já seria tarde demais. Outro problema na cura era achar a única pessoa que conseguiu se salvar da maldição. Sim, pois não se encontra em nenhum livro e somente um homem sabia como curá-la. O difícil de achar o homem era que ele só aparecia para alguns, e segundo boatos, a cura tinha certos efeitos colaterais desagradáveis. Na noite em que Dumbledore morreu, faltava apenas alguns centímetros para que ela alcançasse o seu coração. Por esse motivo Dumbledore pediu para Severus o matar naquela noite, isto é, se o jovem Malfoy não o matasse antes. Com Snape matando o diretor, a Ordem apenas o perderia um mês mais cedo e teria um espião sendo o braço esquerdo de Voldemort já que Severus Snape matou o único bruxo que Você-Sabe-Quem um dia temeu. E podia ainda descobrir a localização das demais horcruxes.

Após vários dias Harry finalmente conseguiu digerir tudo o que lhe foi passado, e conseguiu entender o porquê de Snape fugir com Malfoy naquele dia. Já que ele não sabia disso, provavelmente os mataria sem pensar duas vezes.

Eles?

Com toda essa confusão a sua volta tinha esquecido completamente de Malfoy. Não esqueceria o que ele fez, pois ele quase matara Dumbledore. QUASE. Ele iria desistir se não fosse aqueles Comensais da Morte entrando na torre. Não conseguia entender porque ele virou um Comensal se ele sequer conseguia lançar uma maldição da morte. Viu medo naqueles olhos, um Malfoy com medo. Parecia querer estar em qualquer lugar menos ali e naquela posição, mas se não fossem os comensais... O quê? Dumbledore só viveria no máximo um mês após aquele dia, a não ser que a cura descesse do céu. Sem falar da poção que Dumbledore tomara... Provavelmente morreria antes de ser curado.

Harry seguiu noite adentro pensando sobre isso até que sua coruja branca como a neve entrou no aposento com uma carta no bico.

Muito longe dali, provavelmente do outro lado do país, um certo garoto de cabelos loiro platinado, parecia pensativo com alguma coisa. Draco estava com uma aparência um tanto maltratada. Não crescera muito esse verão, pois não comera quase nada. Estava na Mansão Malfoy. Pela varanda de seu quarto, dava para ver o portão de entrada com o brasão dos Malfoys, e um jardim gigantesco, ao qual sua mãe vivia sempre cuidando, provavelmente para se ocupar com alguma coisa. A sua direita estava à piscina, onde ele passava quase toda noite, ignorando o frio que fazia naquela região. Os olhos que observavam essa paisagem, ainda eram frios, mas nem tanto quanto os do pai. Nesse momento um elfo doméstico entrou em seu quarto.

"Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Malfoy chegou e exige sua presença em seu escritório."

Draco ainda não conseguiu sequer pensar numa desculpa plausível para dar ao pai sobre o porquê de não ter matado o velho caduco. Era óbvio que se falasse a verdade levaria um Crucio até chegar à insanidade. O que levaria muito, muito, muito tempo mesmo. Dezessete anos levando Crucios e Imperius como castigos, lhe deram uma resistência ridícula contra essas maldições. Ganhava até do próprio Voldemort na resistência dessas maldições. Na verdade, duvidava que um dia Voldemort tenha sido amaldiçoado de qualquer forma.

Mas agora não podia deixar seu pai esperando lá embaixo. Teve muita sorte, pois seu pai escapou de Azkaban, e ficou refugiado. Sorte, que acabou até ele fazer aquela porcaria na missão. Não lançar um simples Avada Kedavra, duas palavras, mas tinha certa noção do motivo de não conseguir. Não tinha prazer em matar, já fora uma vez com seu pai torturar alguns trouxas, mas aquilo lhe deu nojo. Foi lá, na copa mundial de Quadribol. Aproveitara que seu pai se distraíra fazendo os trouxas voarem, e se escondeu na multidão que corria apavorada.

Mas agora que seu pai deixou o refúgio e veio para a própria casa, provavelmente não o estava convidando para uma festa de retorno ao lar. Já esperava uma coisa bem pior que a deserdação, provavelmente levaria a maldição que não pôde pronunciar. Morreria ou nas mãos de seu pai ou nas mãos do próprio Lorde Negro.

Tomou um banho rápido, trocou-se, e desceu. O elfo doméstico lhe disse que seu pai o aguardava em seu escritório. Como o caminho para o escritório era longo, ele ainda teve como apreciar os poucos minutos de sua pobre e tão pouco aproveitada vida. Foi apreciando os quadros na parede. Toda a sua descendência tinha um quadro naquela mansão. Muitos o olhavam com pena, talvez já sabendo o triste destino que o aguardava.

Viu um quadro saindo quando ele se aproximou, e o reconheceu como sendo um dos diretores de Hogwarts. Sabia que ele era um espião, e a muito tentava descobrir os planos de seu pai, a mando de Dumbledore. Jamais comentara isso com seu pai, não que ele fosse descuidado, mas aquele quadro jamais conseguiria escutar nada mesmo.

Finalmente chegara. Ao entrar Lúcio sequer levantou a vista do livro de maldições negras que ele estava nas mãos, o reconheceu logo de cara. Era o preferido de seu pai. Dobby virara cobaia para muitas das maldições que estavam no livro, talvez estivesse apenas confirmando o seu efeito. Já temendo algo pior que um simples Avada Kedavra, que é rápido e indolor. **Pigarreou(1)** para anunciar que já havia chegado.

Seu pai levantou os olhos de gelo, lá só tinha o mais puro ódio.

"Você sequer imagina o estrago que você fez para o nosso lado", a voz de Lúcio era baixa, mas deixava transparecer totalmente o ódio que ele sentia pela criatura a sua frente. O tempo estava frio, mas nem se comparava a temperatura da voz dele. "Perdemos nosso espião, e nosso Lorde está muito, mais muito zangado mesmo. Só não fui morto porque tenho grande influência no mundo bruxo, ou talvez por pura sorte, porém, quanto a você, espero que esteja preparado para o ...".

Aquela frase não pôde ser terminada, pois pelas janelas do escritório pôde-se ver claramente a Marca Negra pairando na Mansão.

Fim do primeiro capítulo

N/A: (1) Pigarrear é aquele barulho com a garganta, se esse não for o nome me dêem um toque.

N/A (Nota do Autor): Essa fic surgiu do nada... Mas eu tava tão empolgado que fiz o primeiro e o segundo capítulos de uma vez. Comecei a fazer revisão e adicionar uma coisa ali e outra aqui. Mas consegui um Beta que esta me ajudando muito (eu sou sortudo, não?). E eu quero reviews, já tenho boa parte da fic pronta, mas reviews estimulam o autor bastante... E quem quiser me dar idéias, fique a vontade. =D

Dêem uma passadinha em "O Animago"... Fic escrita pelo meu beta. Muito boa!

Mas eu sei o que vocês estão pensando... mas sim, os capítulos serão grandes assim mesmo. Mas tudo tem seu lado bom, no meu, é que a "fabricação" de fics é bem rápida e a atualização também. **Talvez** eu até atualize a maioria antes de duas semanas. Tenho o próximo cápitulo ja escrito, porém quero ter outro pronto antes de postar esse segundo. Quer dizer, final de ano e um tempo extra fazem milagres, por isso acho que vocês não vão esperar muito não.

N/B (Nota do Beta): Quando comecei a ler esta fic me apaixonei logo de cara, ainda sei pouco sobre a história, mas estou super empolgado. Agora não sei o que vocês acharam, mas é tão interessante como Harry bobo Potter não consegue ficar um segundo sem pensar em Malfoy. Tsc, tsc... =D Apertos de seu amigo Kalyl Clyve.


	3. Capítulo 2

Título: Blue Eyes  
Autor: Rafael9692 (para entrar em contato, vá ao meu perfil).  
Shipper: Harry x Draco/ Draco x Rony  
Classificação: Para maiores de 13, só por precaução.  
Gênero: Romance, Yaoi e, se eu conseguir, Angst  
Partes: Nem eu sei se vai ter fim...

Disclaimer: os personagens, definitivamente NÃO me pertencem... É tudo da JK, eu só tomei emprestado pra fazer essa fic. Eu não ganho NADA fazendo essa fic... só horas na frente do computador e suas maravilhosas reviews ^^  
Summary: Draco excede os níveis mágicos após uma súbita proteção, ele é um espião, mas de quem é a sua lealdade? Harry quer Gina de volta, mas por que não consegue conversar com ela? Um bebê, Voldemort, ofidioglosia, horcruxes. Quem vencerá? Bem ou mal? YAOI HPxDM / DMxRW (o summary inteiro esta no final da apresentação)

* * *

Aviso: Essa fic é YAOI, e tem insinuações mais que claras de relacionamento homossexual, então se num gosta de dois homens se agarrando e outras coisas mais... Cai fora. Vai me criticar? Que não seja por ser Yaoi, porque isso não vai mudar. E que sejam críticas inteligentes acompanhadas de soluções.

Aviso 2: Vai usar uma idéia minha? Me avisa... Os personagens não são meus, mas a idéia tenha a certeza que me pertence, então pense antes de copiar algo sem permissão.

* * *

_**Aquela frase não pôde ser terminada, pois pelas janelas do escritório pode se ver claramente a Marca Negra pairando na Mansão.**_

Ouvia-se ao longe os ruídos de centenas de comensais aparatando no lugar. Lúcio, parecendo esquecer o que ia falar para o filho, correu rapidamente para a porta. Draco, aproveitando que o pai não estava presente, levantou a manga do braço direito e no lugar onde devia estar à marca negra, estava uma Fênix dourada, a tocou e ela começou a brilhar e a perder a cor. Pronto! Agora era só esperar o socorro. Correu para uma passagem secreta atrás do relógio e resolveu chegar ao quarto da mãe, já que ela não deveria ter percebido que a casa estava sobre ataque.

Fora tudo muito rápido. Quando aparatou com Snape, virara um espião. Voldemort conseguira um número incrível de seguidores. Duvidava muito que pelo menos a metade deles fosse leal. Provavelmente fora o medo de perder algum ente querido que os fizeram ir para o lado do mal. Mas agora que já estavam com a marca negra...

Para muitas pessoas que realmente não conhecessem Draco Malfoy, agora o internarian alegando sérios problemas mentais, mais Draco realmente amava sua mãe.

Ela era a forma mais próxima de sentir amor, de que ele já havia chegado perto de sentir. Seu pai nunca lhe deu sequer um elogio, como daria amor de pai? Ele insistia em dizer que as pessoas eram fracas porque tinham sentimentos. Mas sua mãe não. Por mais que seu pai a castigasse ela sempre o amaria, não o demonstrava em público, porém quando seu pai saía e ficavam apenas os dois e alguns elfos na casa, ela o mimava até dizer chega.

E agora ela estava correndo risco de vida basicamente por sua culpa. Por uma das janelas pôde ver que seu pai duelava firmemente com o que parecia ser uns três comensais. Provavelmente o pegaram quando estava em fuga. Draco corria mais, e mais até que ouviu o som de vidro se quebrando. Ao que parece a outra metade dos comensais tinham conseguido retirar os feitiços de proteção e quebraram a porta. Retirar? Como conseguiram passar pelas barreiras da mansão? Na verdade, como conseguiram sequer aparatar nos terrenos da mansão? Pouquíssimas pessoas tinham acesso a aparatar direto na casa. Sua mãe reforçou a segurança após a prisão do seu pai com medo de que Você-Sabe-Quem quisesse dar o troco a ele matando a família. Mas ele não tinha tempo para conseguir as respostas, salvar a sua mãe, no momento, era mais importante.

Ele deslizou para a porta à esquerda e tirou o quadro da família da parede, ironicamente o diretor de Hogwarts. Nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de lembrar-se do seu nome, mas sabia que o quadro sequer suspeitava o que ele guardava. Quebrou o cristal que estava ali, assim ativando as últimas proteções da casa, que deveria somente ser usado em caso de ataque, tanto da Ordem, quanto dos comensais, já que ele e sua mãe continuaram neutros até o inicio do ano passado, quando recebera aquela missão. Sabia que o Lorde lhe dera aquela missão na esperança que ele falhasse, e qual não foi a sua surpresa após receber a sua carta, dizendo que conseguira um meio de infiltrar seus comensais em Hogwarts.

Desviara seu pensamento de novo, ele precisava salvar a sua mãe, não se perdoaria jamais se algo acontecesse com ela. Agora o caminho até o quarto de sua mãe seria rápido. Dobrou algumas esquinas e entrou no quarto. Graças a Merlin sua mãe estava viva. Provavelmente já esperava um ataque, pois estava arrumando uma mala.

"Draco, rápido entre no corredor da cozinha, e siga para as masmorras, provavelmente Greyback esta aqui e é lua cheia, você tem que avisar a Ordem ou ao Ministério o mais rápido possível". Dizia enquanto terminava de arrumar a mala com algumas roupas que ele reconhecia como suas. Como elas foram parar lá?

"Não mãe, ficaremos aqui e lutaremos, além do mais, a mansão esta infestada de comensais, só chegar às cozinhas seria um milagre, conseguiremos tempo até que desativem o restante das armadilhas da mansão, provavelmente grande parte estará distraída na biblioteca pegando os..." se calou após perceber que sua mãe o abraçava como se tivesse se despedindo. Abraçou-a em retorno, pois sabia que lutar contra uma horda de comensais da morte e sobreviver, estando em pouquíssimo número, era praticamente impossível.

Cinco minutos depois, o quarto foi invadido por muitos comensais. O que parecia ser o líder deles tirou a capa.

"Bella!"- exclamou Narcisa. '_Claro_, pensou Draco, _afinal, como teriam conseguido quebrar as barreiras tão facilmente sem ajuda interna?'_

"Isso mesmo Ciça, vim aqui para acabar com a desgraça que é a família Malfoy, sempre disse para Milorde que vocês podiam ser puros mais não eram de..."ao longe ouviu sons de pessoas aparatando. "Merda, a Ordem chegou, Greyback pegue seu grupo e os impeça de entrar na mansão, vá o mais rápido possível, enquanto isso eu vou acabar com esses do...".

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Por pouco o feitiço não acerta Belatriz, passando por cima de seu ombro, porém acertou em cheio o rosto de Fenrir Lobo Greyback. Após esse ataque de Narcisa, o grupo de Greyback saiu para impedir o ataque da Ordem, ou então simplesmente fugiram, enquanto uma pequena parte ficava para acabar com a família Malfoy.

Houveram maldições a torto e a direito. Por incrível que pareça Narcisa e o filho estavam acabando com os comensais. Porém não viram Belatriz dar a volta pelo "campo de batalha" e se postar atrás dos Malfoys, onde poderia até dançar Conga, que não seria vista.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

"NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO"

Se perguntasse a Draco qual dos dois gritou, ele ou sua mãe, não saberia responder. Ele soube apenas que no momento seguinte estava segurando o corpo frio e sem vida de sua mãe. Ela se jogara em sua frente, assim, recebendo o feitiço no lugar do filho. Se deixasse de lado a profunda dor que sentia teria percebido um formigamento que começou no seu coração e se estendeu até a raiz do cabelo. Também teria percebido que por mais Avada Kedavras que ouvisse ele ainda permanecia de pé e que o número de pessoas ao seu redor diminuía consideravelmente.

Chorou! Chorou de Dor, Tristeza, Mágoa. Ali estava o único ser que um dia se preocupou com seu bem estar, estava agora morta sobre seus braços. Olhou ao redor e viu, com muita surpresa, que não tinha um único comensal em pé. Até Belatriz estava morta. Saiu carregando o corpo sem vida, que fora sua mãe, até a cama e a deixou descansando ali, sabendo que seria a última vez que a veria. Sabia que levaria a carga de uma morte nas costas pelo resto da sua vida.

Saiu para os jardins onde estava ocorrendo uma completa guerra. Não tinham nem deixado à fonte inteira. Viu um corpo se aproximar do seu, mas nem sequer se moveu, para Draco agora tanto fazia morrer agora ou morrer depois. Quando sua mãe morreu foi como se a essência da vida lhe tivesse sido tirada, a única pessoa que lhe dava o sentido da vida, o que nenhuma outra pessoa sequer se preocupou em lhe dar, amor. Quando o vulto tirou o capuz, pode comprovar que era seu padrinho.

"Draco, use essa chave de portal, você ira parar em uma rua, tome esse papel, o memorize e basta apenas pensar no que está escrito que você verá uma casa surgindo, é a sede da ordem. Entre lá e nos espere."

Draco sequer pensou no que estava fazendo, apenas pegou a miniatura de fênix na mão de Snape e o papel. Sentiu aquela sensação de um gancho o puxando pelo umbigo. Parou numa rua deserta, o Largo Grimmauld, leu o papel e entrou no que parecia uma casa abandonada.

Do lado de fora, parecia totalmente abandonada, e do lado de dentro só se podia confirmar esta certeza, exceto pela luz que vinha no final do corredor. Caminhou até o local e viu que era uma cozinha. Todas as pessoas presentes pararam de falar e o olharam de formas diferentes. Uns com repugnância, outros com ódio, muitos com ira, outros pareciam em estado de choque, do contrário já teria pulado em cima dele e o expulsado a ponta pés. E uma, somente uma pessoa veio em seu socorro. Fez-lhe sentar à mesa enquanto lançava olhares de reprovação a todos que estavam na mesa.

Ao que parecia, sua "visita" já havia sido anunciada quando a mansão foi atacada. A pessoa que lhe deu apoio botou um prato com comida na sua frente, o que ele aceitou prontamente, já que estava morrendo de fome. Quando foi olhar para a pessoa que o ajudou, quase engasgou com a comida, era Molly Weasley. Decidira sair do neutro, agora ele estava do lado certo pela primeira vez na sua vida, estava do lado da luz.

Fim do cap 2

* * *

**N/A** (Nota do Autor): Viva meu beta, pois sem ele, isso aqui teria VÁRIOS erros de português... Eu só presto pra betar a fic dos outros mesmo. E ai está mais um capítulo, pra quem ficou anônimo deixa o e-mail pra eu responder a review ok? Se eu me esqueci de responder a alguém eu sinto MUITO... É só me avisar, ta bom? *momento propaganda ON*. Leiam "Sentimentos" do meu querido Beta Kalyl Clyve.*momento propaganda OFF*. Tchau e até o próximo capítulo.

Ps.: Desculpa pela demora =/

**N/B** (Nota do Beta): Entre mil e uma marotagens, estou adorando betar esta fic, Rafa me surpreende a cada dia... E vocês, por favor, perdoem nossas falhas! Principalmente as minhas... Não tenho experiência em escrever, muito menos em betar... Quaisquer falhas nos desculpem, espero ansioso pelo próximo capítulo, e por suas reviews =D Apertos de seu amigo Kalyl Clyve.


	4. Capítulo 3

Título: Blue Eyes  
Autor: Rafael9692 (para entrar em contato, vá ao meu perfil).  
Shipper: Harry x Draco/ Draco x Rony  
Classificação: Para maiores de 13, só por precaução.  
Gênero: Romance, Yaoi e, se eu conseguir, Angst  
Partes: Nem eu sei se vai ter fim...

Disclaimer: os personagens, definitivamente NÃO me pertencem... É tudo da JK, eu só tomei emprestado pra fazer essa fic. Eu não ganho NADA fazendo essa fic... Só horas na frente do computador e suas maravilhosas reviews ^^  
Summary: Draco excede os níveis mágicos após uma súbita proteção, ele é um espião, mas de quem é a sua lealdade? Harry quer Gina de volta, mas por que não consegue conversar com ela? Um bebê, Voldemort, ofidioglosia, horcruxes. Quem vencerá? Bem ou mal? YAOI HPxDM / DMxRW (o summary inteiro esta no final da apresentação)

* * *

  
Aviso 1: Essa fic é YAOI, e tem insinuações mais que claras de relacionamento homossexual, então se num gosta de dois homens se agarrando e outras coisas mais... Cai fora. Vai me criticar? Que não seja por ser Yaoi, porque isso não vai mudar.

Aviso 2: Vai usar uma idéia minha? Me avisa... Os personagens não são meus, mas a idéia tenha a certeza que me pertence, então pense antes de copiar algo sem permissão.

* * *

Harry Potter pegou a resposta da família Weasley logo após Edwiges entrar, como esperava, era um "Sim! Se possível venha amanhã mesmo". Começou a arrumar o malão da escola, o que levou basicamente a noite toda, já que ele acabara espalhando livros e objetos pela casa toda, apesar das reclamações de sua tia Petúnia. Porém, logo pela manhã, quando os Dursleys estavam tomando o café da manhã, ele disse que iria embora e provavelmente nunca mais voltaria.

O que não esperava em momento algum era que após dar a "triste" notícia, tia Petúnia o parasse na lareira e entregasse um pacote. Logo após isso, voltou para cozinha como se nada tivesse acontecido, ignorou-a, já que nada de perigoso podia ser. Ela era trouxa. Em seguida estava girando como um pião indo parar na Toca. Ao chegar não encontrou ninguém na cozinha, o que nesta hora, seis horas e quarenta e cinco minutos, já devia estar pelo menos a Sra. Weasley preparando o café. Olhou para o lado e viu Bichento. "Então Mione está aqui..." pensou.

Olhou o relógio da família e lá estavam Molly e Arthur "_em viagem"_. Então olhou para o jardim e os viu aparatando.

"Sinceramente Arthur, o Ministério está perdendo totalmente o controle da situação. Como é que eles podem... Harry! Há quanto tempo está aqui?" perguntou à senhora Weasley após entrar na cozinha.

"Não muito, cheguei agora a pouco pela rede de flú" disse Harry enquanto era praticamente esmagado por um abraço da senhora Weasley.

"Meu Deus Harry, como está magro. Sempre achei que aqueles trouxas não te alimentavam direito... Vá acordar o Rony enquanto eu preparo o café" disse Molly, enquanto com um aceno da varinha vários pratos e talheres iam para a mesa, e a comida para o fogão.

Harry começou a subir as escadas que davam para o quarto de Rony. Enquanto isso ia pensando o porquê Rony ainda não se declarou para Hermione, estava mais que claro que os dois se amavam. Não se pode brigar tanto com uma pessoa sem sentir alguma coisa especial por ela. Esse pensamento lhe lembrou alguém, mas antes que pudesse se lembrar de quem, passou em frente ao quarto de Gina, e logo aquele cheiro floral lhe invadiu as narinas, o fazendo lembrar que terminara com a garota no final do ano letivo de Hogwarts. Sabia que a convivência com a sua ex não seria nada fácil, mas resistiria e não reataria o namoro. Pelo menos não até a guerra acabar.

Distraiu-se tanto pensando em Gina que, quando deu por si, já estava de frente à porta que dava para o quarto de Ronald. Sabia que o amigo há essas horas já estaria acordado, mais mesmo assim preferiu entrar com calma. Abriu uma fresta da porta e comprovou que realmente Rony estava acordado.

Parecia pensativo, e olhava o infinito a sua frente, fazia caras e bocas como se a conclusão de seus pensamentos não fossem as melhores, o que Harry estranhou muito, mas preferiu deixar de lado. Quer dizer... desde quando Rony pensava?

"Rony"

"Harry! Até que enfim você chegou cara!" disse Rony enquanto dava uma tapa nas costas de Harry. Rony nem tinha crescido tanto, o que quer dizer que ele achou um ponto de equilíbrio, já que todo ano ele crescia horrores. Ainda era o maior da turma, já que suspeitava que os outros sequer alcançassem o pescoço de Rony, parecia que tinha treinado muito quadribol nessas férias, pois estava mais musculoso. Quem olhasse agora para ele, confundiria com um dos seus irmãos. Nem parecia o magrelo desengonçado do ano anterior.

Os dois desceram para tomar café, até que Harry resolveu quebrar o gelo e disse:

"Então... a Mione veio para cá também?" Tentando puxar assunto, mas, para a sua surpresa, Rony pareceu fazer uma cara de pena, depois uma de vergonha.

"É, esta aqui sim, no quarto de Gina. O que você acha que minha mãe fez para o café?" Harry tentou ignorar a mudança brusca de assunto. Pensou que eles deviam ter brigado de novo. Enquanto pensava chegaram à cozinha.

Quando eles entraram um cheiro delicioso de comida invadiu as suas narinas, e foi então que Harry notou que estava morrendo de fome. Molly o serviu com torradas, ovos e bacon. Estavam comendo quando Gina e Hermione entraram. Hermione ao que parecia estivera chorando e Gina dava palmadinhas distraídas nas costas dela. Harry não pôde deixar de notar que Rony ficou extremamente sem-graça. O café foi consumido em um silêncio sepulcral, parecia que estavam em um enterro. Sempre quem puxava assunto era ou Rony ou Mione, mas os dois pareciam muito ocupados comendo.

Harry deu graças aos céus quando uma coruja entrou trazendo "O Profeta", mas logo desejou que ela nunca tivesse vindo. Molly pagou para a coruja enquanto ele ia receber o jornal, mas após olhar a primeira página sentiu alguma coisa no seu peito se quebrar.

O título era "Família Malfoy é atacada, por aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, e morta".

"_A família Malfoy foi encontrada morta na mansão Malfoy, com a marca negra pairando sobre a mesma. O motivo de tal ataque ainda é questionado pelo ministério, visto que aparentemente toda a família era fiel a Você-sabe-quem. Os corpos foram encontrados e o sepultamento já foi feito por uma pessoa que quis ficar anônima, provavelmente com medo de ser o próximo alvo dos comensais. Os comensais não tiveram tempo para fugir, pois alguém alertou imediatamente a Ordem da fênix e os aurores. Vários comensais foram presos e mortos, mais detalhes pág. 2, 3 e 4"_

Harry já estava virando a página quando sentiu que Hermione espiava por cima de seu ombro, com certeza querendo saber o porquê do súbito interesse dele nesse jornal. Na segunda página só adicionava algumas informações como:

"_O corpo da senhora Malfoy foi encontrado no seu quarto, com 28 comensais mortos ao seu redor, entre eles sua prima Belatriz Lestrange, o temido lobisomem Fenrir Lobo Greyback (lista de Comensais da Morte mortos e presos na página 4). O ministério da magia está investigando como uma pessoa matou tantos comensais antes de morrer, já que é praticamente impossível a Sra. Malfoy ter matado vários Comensais, entre eles os mais procurados pelos Aurores – diz um Auror que esteve na batalha"._ Na terceira página ficaram algumas homenagens a família e na quarta os crimes cometidos por Lúcio Malfoy e a tal lista de Comensais.

Rony, que lera a primeira página quando Harry foi ver as outras, parecia que ia ter uma crise traumática aguda _(N/A: eu não sei o que é isso, mas era pra dizer que ele tava muito mal ^-^)_ e parecia incapaz de articular palavras. Molly, que vira as reações das pessoas àas reações das pessoas aslusões mesa, que não foi das melhores, resolveu se pronunciar.

"Nem toda a família Malfoy morreu." Após isso todos os presentes na mesa a olharam. "Draco conseguiu fugir e agora está na sede da Ordem".

Harry deu um suspiro de alívio, pelo o quê, ele não sabia, mas sabia que a morte de Draco o abalara mais do que queria. Ele viu Arthur bufar, sem dúvida, ele não gostava de um Malfoy na sede da Ordem. Virou-se pra ver a reação de Rony quando o queixo de Harry caiu. Esperava que ele protestasse ou xingasse ou até bufasse que nem o pai, mas parecia... Feliz? Achou que deveria ter uma conversa séria com ele, já que Rony parecia muito estranho esse verão.

"Por que ele está na sede da ordem?" indagou Hermione que, ao que parece, não estava gostando da idéia de um protótipo de comensal residindo no Largo Grimmauld número doze. Aparentemente ninguém notou que a Sra. Weasley chamou Draco pelo primeiro nome.

"Foi ele quem avisou a Ordem que a mansão estava sobre ataque". Disse a Sra. Weasley, após notar que todos, menos o Sr. Weasley, pareciam impactados com a notícia ela resolveu esclarecer as coisas.

"Como vocês sabem, Draco teve que fugir de Hogwarts após falhar na missão de matar Dumbledore. Mas, acho que não sabem que Snape levou Draco para a Ordem, onde ele resolveu trocar de lado. Uma mudança meio óbvia, já que ele estava sendo perseguido por Voldemort. Recebeu uma marca no braço em forma de fênix, para usá-la em caso de ataque, assim, avisando a Ordem". Ao terminar a explicação, todos pareciam meio tontos.

"Então... Devemos supor que Malfoy está do lado da luz?" Gina expressou o pensamento geral.

"Claro que sim, no momento ele está no Largo Grimmauld." Repetiu a Sra. Weasley, enquanto tirava os pratos da mesa e, com um feitiço, começou a limpá-los.

"Então Malfoy está do lado da luz, e ainda por cima na sede da Ordem... Será que ninguém pensou que ele pode ser um espião de Voldermont?" disse Harry, enquanto ignorava um estremecimento das pessoas ao mencionar o nome de Você-sabe-quem.

"Claro que pensaram nisso" Disse o Sr. Weasley. "Mas, ele conseguiu se infiltrar na fortaleza de Você-sabe-quem, e, não me pergunte como, conseguiu ser nosso espião lá. Graças a um feitiço da Ordem, Você-Sabe-Quem não conseguiu gravar a Marca Negra. Malfoy não conseguiu convencer todos da Ordem, mas a maioria anda o respeitando bastante lá".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Molly ficou sendo a única pessoa que estava o ajudando por um bom tempo, até que uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. Pediu permissão para sair a Lupin, já que estava sendo procurado pelo lado das trevas. Saiu e aparatou no lugar que sabia ser o atual covil de Voldermont. Foi recebido por uma "comitiva agradável", já que lá estavam vários feitiços de vigilância.

Antes que pudesse se expressar já estava aos pés do Lorde Negro. Antes, de receber o castigo necessário ele começou a falar. Disse que após o ataque mal-sucedido na Mansão, ele foi protegido pelo lado da luz, e que agora confiavam cegamente nele.

Claro que Voldemort, ao usar legilimência, viu que falava a verdade, porém só viu o suficiente, graças às aulas de oclumência que tivera com Snape, sem falar, que bloquear a sua mente era absurdamente fácil para si. Conseguiu fazer Voldemort confiar nele, fazendo-o acreditar que seria mais um espião para a sua causa. Uma ótima conquista, já que Você-Sabe-Quem achava que a Ordem achava que Snape os traiu matando Dumbledore.

Draco sabia que a posição que ocupara o deixava em um risco constante, mas ele não se importava, estava morto por dentro. Morrer por fora não causaria prejuízo nenhum... A essência de uma vida feliz foi tirada dele de forma estupidamente abrupta, e o culpado estava a sua frente. Mas, iria arcar com os prejuízos, estava decidido a não falhar com ninguém. Nunca mais!

Voltou para a Sede da Ordem e, após revelar o que acabou de fazer, algumas pessoas passaram a olhá-lo com outros olhos. Algumas. Pois ele não podia falar para a Ordem inteira que era um espião, visto que tinha conhecimento de Voldemort também ter seus espiões na Ordem. Mas ele estava disposto a descobri-los e delatá-los. Seria o braço direito, o esquerdo, e o pescoço de Voldemort. O faria acreditar tão cegamente em si, que o apunhalaria pelas costas e ele sequer notaria. Faria e conseguiria.

Após aquele dia, conquistou o respeito de muita gente, tanto na Ordem quanto nos domínios do Lorde, a Ordem não podia conseguir aliado melhor. Agora a sua única dúvida era: "Devo voltar a Hogwarts?" Por ele a resposta seria não. Atrapalharia seus planos de espião... E não precisava freqüentar a escola. Resolveu consultar seus dois "mestres". McGonagall claro que disse que ele devia voltar para a escola para aperfeiçoar a sua magia, que no momento, estava atingindo níveis estúpidos. E, para a sua surpresa, Voldemort concordou com Minerva. Afinal, ter dois de seus 'espiões' infiltrados em Hogwarts era melhor do que podia imaginar.

Conseguira um nível absurdo de conhecimento em magia negra. Essa idéia não lhe agradava muito, mas tinha umas maldições incrivelmente úteis. Sabia que Voldemort não confiava completamente nele, mas daria mostras de sua total fidelidade a sua causa.

Voltaria a Hogwarts então... Mas sabia que esse ano seria diferente de todos os outros que já passou.

Fim do capítulo 3

**N/A (Nota do Autor):** Querem saber a demora da atualização? Simples, não tive uma review sequer no capítulo anterior. Não sei se vocês tão gostando da fic ou se estão odiando. Achei que ninguém tava lendo, então eis ai o motivo da demora. Fiquei sem motivação porém as ideias continuam na minha cabeça.  
Quem está acompanhando a fic, peço mil desculpas pelo atraso, pretendo que isso não se repita. Acho que mês que vem ja teremos um novo capítulo =D.

**N/B (Nota do Beta): **Certamente que não será um ano igual aos outros... Fico só imaginando como será a recepção ao aluno que tentou matar o diretor... As coisas ficarão difíceis para o loirinho... Coitadinho... Vai sofrer horrores em Hogwarts... Tão curiosos... Eu também! O Rafa ainda não me disse muita coisa... *mal muito mal* Bem muitos beijos e até o próximo capítulo... Pedindo por muitas reviews, Kalyl Clyve.


End file.
